1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key sheath, and more particularly to a key sheath detachable for a locker.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional locker (53) has a casing, a cover and a lock device (50). The casing has a front side and an opening. The opening is defined in the front side of the casing.
The cover is pivotally connected to the front side of the conventional locker (53) and covers over the opening of the casing.
The lock device (50) is connected to the conventional locker (53) near the cover and has a slot device (52), a keyhole and a key (51). The slot device (52) is mounted on the front side of the conventional locker (53). The key hole is formed in the front side if the conventional locker (53) below the slot device (52). The key (51) is inserted into the keyhole to lock the lock device (50) with the cover.
With reference to FIG. 7, when users put something in the conventional locker (53), they need to put a coin into the slot device (52) and rotate the key (51) to make the lock device (50) locking the cover. After rotating the key (51), users can remove the key (51) from the keyhole and keep the key (51). However, users cannot unlock the cover of the conventional locker (53) when the key (51) is broken or lost, and this is inconvenient.
Therefore, users can assemble an electric controller with the conventional locker (53) to control the cover without using a key (51). However, users may take time to search the conventional locker (53) without the key (51) that always has a number corresponding to the locker (53) and this is time-consuming.